Kiss the Girl
by viktor jos krum
Summary: ONE SHOT SiriusLily: Vamos besa a la chica! la vas a perder! no seas timido Besa a la chica!


Consejos rápidos para leer el one shot, para que entren en ambiente con el ff, les recomiendo bajar la canción en la que fue inspirado Kiss the Girl la canta Ashley Tisdale.

Disclaimer : ninguno de los personajes son míos sino de la fabulosa JK rowling.

Kiss The Girl.

By Viktor Jos Krum.

Con la llegada del día de los enamorados todos los estudiantes cambian, algunos como las niñas de Hufflepuff solo se preocupan por conseguir una cita para el tan esperado día, los de Ravenclaw más intelectuales y menos impulsivos se dedican a mirar a los demás con un pequeño deje de superioridad que podría competir con los Slytherin, cuya meta siempre es romper corazones a los estudiantes de las otras tres casas.

Sí, ese era básicamente el comportamiento de las casas del Colegio Hogwarts, claro con uno que otro desvarío, pero en líneas generales era así, la única casa que era tan surtida en comportamientos y emociones distintas era Gryffindor, era algo difícil de explicar pero todos los años les tomaba por sorpresa el 14 de febrero, chicas lloraban porque habían terminado con sus novios días antes, las amigan lloraban con ellas porque tenían novio y la iban a pasar con ellos, otras como Lily Evans simplemente se dedicaban a ignorar olímpicamente la fecha pues era "otro invento para que los comerciantes hagan dinero" .

Remus Lupin miraba divertido como por quinta vez en esa hora, Lily se levantaba de su asiento dejando a su compañero de habitación y amigo, James, plantado y con la petición en la boca.

- ¡Potter por favor déjame en paz! – Exclamo la pelirroja irritada, mientras se deshacía de la mano de Potter – No quiero salir contigo…

-pero Lily, si tu y yo somos uno para el otro - musitó el joven con una sonrisa divertida

- ¿según quien? – pregunto ella dejando de ver el libro que en vano intentaba leer. James iba a contestar pero la paciencia de la chica se fue por el caño – ¿sabes qué? No quiero saber quien lo dijo, así lo dijera el mismo Merlín! no me interesas! – exclamo cerrando el libro de golpe y caminando hasta su cuarto donde ningún chico y mejor aun, Potter no la podría fastidiar.

Lupin sonrió viendo la escena.

– ¿oye has visto a Sirius? – pregunto cornamenta, como le decían en el grupo de los merodeadores.

-Debe estar en el cuarto, tu sabes como se pone estos días – explico el licántropo mirando a las escaleras que daban a el cuarto de los chicos de 5 año.

James se lo pensó mejor y recordó el mal humor de su amigo – creo que ya no tengo ganas de buscarle – Remus rió por el comentario – iré a comer ¿vienes?

-en un rato – respondió Remus – tengo que ir al cuarto a buscar unas cosas- James asintió y se fue camino al gran comedor.

El joven licántropo caminó subiendo las escaleras con bastante lentitud pues sabía a quien se encontraría en su habitación, llego al frente la puerta en la cual un número cinco de color dorado brillaba, mostrando así, que esa era la habitación de los varones del 5to curso. Remus iba a abrir la puerta, pero no fue necesario, la puerta se abrió sola dejando salir a un asustado Peter.

-¡ah! – brincó colagusano al ver a Lupin frente suyo – esta insoportable- explico el chico dejando ver sus grandes dientes incisivos – yo que tu no entro – advirtió mirando hacia el cuarto.

- gracias Peter pero igual tengo que entrar – explico Remus, Peter lo miro con un poco de lastima.

- luego no digas que no te lo advertí…

- ¡Anda y vete ya! – gritaron desde el cuarto, lo que hizo que colagusano pegara un brinco y corriera escaleras abajo. Remus suspiro pensando que ese sería un día muy largo.

Como se dijo antes, todos cambiaban el 14 de febrero, y Sirius Black no era la excepción, era mundialmente conocido por su mal humor en esas épocas, nadie se le ocurría atravesársele en su camino, mucho menos hacerlo enojar, ni siquiera sus amigos, tan poco nadie sabia el por qué de ese comportamiento tan poco se atrevían a preguntar aunque cierto licántropo ya había adivinado el motivo.

Remus entro a la habitación armado con toda su paciencia esperando a que Sirius volviese a explotar con cualquier excusa - ¿Sirius?- preguntó al vacio de la tenue habitación.

El aludido solo levanto la mano, para que supieran que estaba debajo de un lio de mantas en la cama.

-¿qué haces todavía acostado? – pregunto lunático, asomándose por el dosel de la misma.

Sirius lo miro con el ceño fruncido - ¿tu que crees? – preguntó de mal talante, no espero respuesta, se deshizo de las mantas y salió de la cama – es que aquí no se puede dormir en paz – farfullo.

Remus suspiro cansado, tomo asiento en la cama y mientras miraba a su amigo deshacerse de su ropa y meterse al baño, el mal humor de Sirius tenía que acabar este año, ya no podía mirar a su amigo con ese mal humor que cada año era peor, además en el fondo Lupin sabía que ese mal genio ya estaba carcomiendo mucho a su amigo, podía ver como a Sirius se le tensaba la mandíbula mas de una vez cuando miraba a la causante de sus penas y su mal talante, por ejemplo, durante las cenas o las veladas en la sala común, Sirius siempre prefería irse al cuarto luego de una hora interminable de tortura mirando a la chica a escondidas.

Si señores, el mal humor de Sirius Black se debe a que se ha enamorado de una chica, Lupin sonrío para sus adentros, lo mas seguro es que sea porque no esta acostumbrado a ese sentimiento en su interior, las anteriores conquistas del Black eran solo eso unas simples conquistas.

Un portazo saco a lunático de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista solo para confirmar que Sirius salía, aun de mal humor del baño, con el cabello goteando y la toalla enrollada, paso de largo de su amigo mientras farfullaba maldiciones contra – la cochina regadera que ya no sale agua caliente… - tiro la toalla en la cama y comenzó a vestirse, tan concentrado en su mal humor, que Remus estaba casi seguro que no se había dado cuenta que se estaba colocando el calcetín al revés y que miraba al vacio con una expresión indescifrable, Remus volvió a suspirar por decimoquinta vez en el día, ya era hora de intervenir.

Sirius te estas colocando el calcetín al revés, y vístete rápido tenemos que hablar- Sirius miro a su amigo, y volvió a su tarea de colocarse correctamente la ropa.

-¿de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó hocicos a su compañero.

- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta? – preguntó Remus, de tal manera como si comentara del clima. Sirius palideció.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó con nerviosismo el aludido, intentado tomar el cepillo para peinarse su oscuro cabello.

- ya deja de querer ocultarlo, yo sé que te gusta ella ¿por qué no se lo dices? – Remus hablaba pausado, haciendo gala de su paciencia.

Sirius gruño, haciéndolo parecer mas que nunca a un perro cuando lo obligan a hacer algo que no quiere, sabía que Remus de todos sus amigos sería el primero en darse cuenta.

- ¿tu por qué crees? – preguntó esta vez Sirius, dejando a un lado el cepillo y mirando severamente a su amigo - ¿te parece suficiente el hecho de que es la chica de James?

Remus sonrió, irritando aun mas a su interlocutor - ¿y? – fue lo único que dijo, y en realidad fue lo único que tuvo decir para que su compañero explotara.

¿cómo que y? – rujio hocicos caminando hasta su amigo – ¡es la chica de James¡el que le declara todas las putas semanas de todos los días de nuestras vidas su amor eterno a ella!- grito ya bastante alterado.

Remus se levanto de la cama lo miro de una forma bastante dura, que podría amilanar hasta un dementor - ¡porque todas las putas semanas de todos los días de nuestras vidas Lily Evans rechaza el amor eterno de James!

Por primera vez en los 5 años de conocerse, el licántropo había perdido su calma y ecuanimidad por un motivo que no fuera su misma licantropía.

¿estás diciendo que porque Lily rechaza a James tengo que quitarle la chica a mi mejor amigo? Pero si tú eres el bueno de todos nosotros¡no puede decirme que haga eso! – argumento Sirius con un deje de frustración.

Remus bufó desesperado - ¡que no es la chica de James¡ no es la chica de nadie! – gritó acercándose mas a su compañero, casi hasta hacerlo retroceder.

– escúchame Sirius Black, yo no soy el bueno, solo soy el que piensa con lógica, yo veo a tres personas sufriendo, James sufre porque Lily no le corresponde, Lily sufre porque no es a él al que quiere, y tu sufres porque tu la quieres y no se lo dices.

Remus paro esperando a que su amigo dijera algo pero no lo hizo – tal vez si tu hicieras algo, dos de las tres personas estarían felices, además sabes que esos amoríos a James se le pasan rápido.

Sirius ahogo una protesta porque al momento de hablar Remus le paro en seco con un gesto de la mano – Hoy en la tarde hay el paseo en bote en el lago ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y dejas de ser un cobarde? Saca tu vena Gryffindor y por el amor de Dios Sirius ¡BESA A LA CHICA! – concluyo el licántropo saliendo de la habitación.

……………….:::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::………………………..

Lily Evans entró a su habitación hecha una furia ignorando a su amiga y compañera de habitación.

Adelis, la mas cercana amiga a la pelirroja lo pensó dos veces antes de decirse a preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba a Lily, al formular la pregunta su amiga simplemente rodo los ojos y murmuro irritada un nombre, el cual Adelis no pudo escuchar.

-¿Quién? – volvió a preguntar la amiga Gryffindor sentándose a su lado.

-¡Es Potter! – gritó Lily de mal humor.

Adelis sonrió, otra vez el mentado Potter ¿Cuándo se iba a cansar de los desplantes de Lily? La verdad es que envidiaba un poco a su amiga, que tener a un chico como Potter detrás de ella, cualquiera cambiara de lugar con ella - ¿y ahora que hizo? –

Lily bufó recordando de nuevo los acontecimientos – que más va a ser, que volvió a invitarme a salir-

Adelis la miro sin comprender, todas las chicas se morían por tener una cita con cualquier merodeador, bueno tal vez no con Peter, pero con los otros tres si.

-¿no entiendo cuál es el problema? – pregunto Adelis, es que en verdad no lo entendía, si tan solo le aceptara la cita al chico, tal vez él la dejara en paz, o tal vez a ella le comenzara a gustar.

- que yo no lo quiero a él… - murmuro Lily bajando la mirada para verse sus interesantes uñas pintadas con brillo, Adelis sonrió con ternura es que Lily podía ser tan madura para unas cosas y tan inocente para otras.

- ¿y a quien quieres tu? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios.

- ¿por qué tengo que querer a alguien?- respondió atropelladamente Lily, que ante la mirada burlona de su amigo agregó – yo solo quiero que me dejen terminar de leer mi libro en paz y ya.

Adelis frunció el ceño fastidiada, a veces Lily podía ser tan insufriblemente terca, tomo el libro que había traído Lily de "criaturas fantásticas y donde encontrarlas" y lo saco por la ventana sosteniéndolo con la mano. – ya pues, se acabo el misterio dime quien es o tu libro va a quedar hecho polvos.

¿No te atreverías verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja algo asustada, ese era su libro favorito, por la sonrisa a lo slytherin que se había dibujado en la cara de su amiga, no lo dudo dos veces – te diré…

Adelis sonrió triunfante, aun así no soltó el libro - ¿es de nuestro año? – tanteo la muchacha para hacerle las cosas mas fáciles a Lily, la cual asintió - ¿no será Snape? – pregunto con asco Adelis.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos -¿estás loca? Prefiero salir con Potter que con él- Adelis la miro, ese comentario no era de los de Lily, la pelirroja la miro y no aguantaron las ganas de reírse.

En otras épocas Lily hubiese defendido a Snape pero con los últimos acontecimiento y el nuevo apodo de "sangre sucia" rodando por los pasillos de Hogwarst, Snape había eliminado completamente todo rastro de amabilidad que podía tener Lily para con él.

Luego de un buen rato de risas Adelis continuo con el interrogatorio - ¿Es Frank longbotton? –

Lily la miro descolocada – es tierno pero no…-

-¿es Remus Lupin?- volvió a preguntar ya algo impaciente Adelis.

- tierno y atento pero no…

- ¿es Peter? – Adelis arrugo la nariz, si Snape le daba asco, mucho mas Peter, ese pequeño y asqueroso chico, no sabía porque pero nunca lo termino de aceptar.

- asqueroso y por supuesto que no…- contesto sonriendo Lily…

- ¿es Sirius? – las opciones se acababan, Adelis sonrió¿Quién no querría una cita con ese bombón? Aunque lo que tenía de lindo lo tenía de patán sobre todo los 14 de febrero.

- es guapo…

-¿no será Alec…- ¿un momento? Paro Adelis la pregunta¿escuchó decir "es guapo" a Lily Evans? y aun más ¿refiriéndose al merodeador Sirius Black?. Adelis se descoloco por un momento, no podía ser, aunque de Lily no salió la respuesta completa " es guapo pero no…"

Lily la miraba aprensiva y sonrojada ¡oh Dios mío, a Lily le gustaba Sirius!

- ¿pero por qué él?- pregunto la amiga entre emocionada y algo confusa -¿no es igual a Potter? Me refiero en su comportamiento.

Lily estaba tan roja como su cabello - si, es igual pero a la vez diferente – musito apenada, no encontraba en donde meter su cabeza de la vergüenza que le daba.

¿aja? – inquirio Adelis esperando que prolongara la explicación, Lily la miró algo molesta por hacerla hablar.

Es que se que rompe todas las reglas, es travieso y es un patán con todos – explico Lily como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Adelis la miró¡pero claro! Eso lo dice todo, la cuestión es que lo mismo hace Potter.

Pero es diferente a Potter, porque no anda detrás de mí con insistencias tontas y se que en el fondo es algo mas que puras banalidades, a veces si lo miras sin que se de cuenta tiene una mirada taciturna y si te pilla él es el que se sonroja - suspiro Lily evocando la imagen de Sirius.

no como su amigo que se aprovecha que es del equipo de quiddicht para andar conquistando a cuantas chicas hay ,y despeinándose el cabello como si eso lo hiciera verse sexy…

Adelis asintió, en parte entendió a su compañera, esa imagen de inalcanzable que tenía Sirius le daba mucha atracción a las chicas.

-¿ y como sabes que Black no es puras banalidades también? – pregunto Adelis mosqueada, Lily se sonrojo violentamente.

- he visto cosas- al ver que su amiga iba a preguntar Lily agrego - cosas que no vienen al caso contar.

Adelis no insistió mas, cuando su amiga se le metía algo en la cabeza es mejor no interponerse - ¿y cuando le vas a decir que te gusta? –

Lily se levanto de un salto de la cama, se agarraba sus propias manos sudorosas y caminaba a todos lados – nunca, es decir si, es decir ¡no! Es que Sirius anda todo el tiempo con Potter y de paso no creo que el quiera algo conmigo, no si Potter sigue insistiéndome – explico la chica con frustración.

Adelis tomo de las manos a su amiga – ya olvidate de Potter si no te gusta, deja de preocuparte por él, en cuando a lo que Sirius piense o no hacer con su mejor amigo tan poco es tu problema, tu único problema es que te tienes que poner muy linda hoy porque nos vamos al lago en una hora, así que muévete- Lily la miro expectante, Adelis planeaba algo y cuando a esa niña se ponía en esas por los guevos de Merlín que lo haría.

Lily respiro nerviosa, mala hora que decidió contarle esto a Adelis, pero en el fondo un sentimiento de emoción estaba aumentando cada vez mas - ¿me ayudas a arreglarme? – pregunto con una linda mirada de esperanza a su amiga, no necesito respuesta, ya Adelis la tenía sentada peinándole el cabello con mucho esmero.

…………………..::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::::……………

Sirius miraba con asco como todos los chicos llevaban sus regalos a sus parejas o ligues de ese día: Flores, bombones, canciones, tarjetas, perfumes, peluches, poemas, joyería, cupidos mensajeros, esos eran algunos de los regalos que podían esperarse en esa época, todos forrados con ridículos papeles rosas de corazones saltarines que canturraban alguna canción melosa y molesta para los oídos de cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente.

Nos vamos al lago – informo lunático a su amigo, el cual lo miro.

Yo no voy – contesto secamente hocicos cruzándose de brazos y enterrándose en el asiento de la mesa en el gran comedor.

Remus con toda su calma se levanto y se coloco detrás de su amigo, se agacho hasta quedar cerca de su oreja y susurro – si no vas, yo que tu me cuidaría muy bien la cola en la próxima luna llena – Sirius parpadeo un par de veces y miro como su disque amigo caminada felizmente hacia la salida del gran comedor.

…………….:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::……………...

Lily caminaba casi arrastrada por su amiga – enserio Adelis, ya no quiero ir – se quejaba pues su amiga no le soltaba el brazo.

Te recuerdo que aun tengo en mi poder tu amado libro – Lily suspiro irritada, a veces Adelis podía ser tan Slytherin – aquí estamos ya…

Lily miro donde se encontraban, el lago de Hogwarst estaba completamente rodeado de gente, un gran muelle se alzaba en una de sus orillas, en el cual podía verse una gran pared que dividia al muelle en dos mitades.

-¿ no entiendo para que la pared? – preguntó Lily mientras caminaba con su amiga.

- es para dividir las filas, por un lado van los chicos y por otro lado las chicas, no sabes con quien te va a tocar hasta que llega el momento de montarte en el bote para dar un romántico paseo observando el atardecer- explico su amiga Gryffindor sonriendo, Lily la miro incrédula.

-¿este era tu increíble plan? – Pregunto escéptica la pelirroja, Sirius nunca iría a una de esas tonterías.

- se lo que estas pensando y mira por allá - señalo Adelis, justo al final de la fila de los chicos un joven alto, con una postura desgarbada y con pinta de mala leche miraba a todos con fastidio.

-¡es Sirius! – exclamo Lily emocionada, podría tocar con èl pero… - ¿aja sabes cuales son las probabilidades que toque con él?- pregunto irritada.

- es cuestión de cálculos – explico con eficiencia Adelis, colocándose en la fila.

- ¿de cálculos? - pregunto Lily - Pero si eres pésima en cálculos, además si te equivocas podríamos tocar con algún Slytherin como Snape – bajo la voz- o peor aun con Peter – Adelis rió con ganas.

- ya deja el trauma, ya calcule tu quedate tranquila – había 6 chicos delante de Sirius, Malfoy, Snape, Peter, James, Frank, Remus y Sirius que era el séptimo.

Delante de ellas había 8 chicas, las hermanas Umbrigue de primera y segunda (Adelis se iba a morir de la risa al ver la cara del Malfoy cuando le tocara con Sufrida Umbrigue) luego estaban las primas de Sirius, Bellatrix y Narciza, luego se encontraba Alice, luego la tercera prima Black ( y la única agradable) Andromeda, luego la fastidiosa de Bones, seguida de la misma Adelis y luego Lily.

-tenemos que lograr que llegue de séptima – explicó – yo como buena amiga te sedo mi puesto – Lily se corrió un paso adelante.

-¿y como quito a Bones de aquí? Ella esta loca por Sirius – explico Lily fastidiada, pues la chica le tenía una especie de acoso montado al chico.

-tu déjamelo a mi – concreto Adelis.

La fila camina lentamente, y la gente se montaba en sus botes, unos como Lucios Malfoy montaron una escenita al ver a su pareja (Sufrida Umbrigue la menor de las hermanas Umbrigue), Snape palideció cuando constato que le toco con Dolores Umbrigue. Bellatrix casi empuja a Peter del bote cuando lo vio montarse, y Narciza que toco con James no hacia mas que mirarlo y chasquear la lengua con asco, Alice sonrió tímidamente al ver que su pareja era nada mas que Frank, y Remus agradeció a Dios por que le tocara la única agradable de las hermanas Black, Andromeda.

¡Ya vienen Bones y Sirius! – farfullo Lily nerviosa, Adelis se adelanto un paso y como quien no quiere la cosa, justo cuando Amelia Bones iba colocar un pie en bote la empujo.

-¡Ups! - solto Adelis, luego de ver el espectacular chapuson que se dio la muchacha – lo siento Amelia – se disculpaba con voz finjida, Lily la miraba alucinada, Adelis le pelo los ojos - ¿no piensas montarte nunca? – pregunto ofuscada, mientras ayudaba a Amelia a salir del agua, aunque extrañamente la mano de Adelis la hundía mas.

Lily se monto apresurada al bote, y espero a ver a su acompañante, se puso pálida cuando por la pared se asomo Zabini –no… - murmuró, pero el destino la quería, porque un mal humorado Sirius empujo a Zabini quitándolo del camino.

- ¿qué te me quieres colear? - preguntó hocicos, mientras tomaba asiento, Sirius miro por primera vez a su acompañante, Lily Evans miraba al suelo del bote con las mejillas rojas y extraordinariamente bonita.

…………….::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::…………………..

El bote comenzó la marcha, parecía que volaba por encima del agua, una espesa niebla los cubría impidiendo ver a los demás en sus respectivos botes, Lily supuso que era para que cada quien creara su momento romántico, poco a poco el bote disminuyo la velocidad y la niebla se fue disipando, dejando ver el agua calmada de un azul oscuro que reflejaba una preciosa media luna.

Aun seguían sin ver a los demás, de hecho Lily miro a su alrededor y creyó nunca haber estado en ese lugar, un inmenso sauce llorón se alzaba en la orilla del lago cubriendo parte de este con sus ramas como una cortina, dando la idea de un túnel, el atardecer se estaba acabando y las hadas comenzaron a danzar sobre las flores de la orilla, unas que otras bailaban sobre el oscuro lago dando la impresión de que las estrellas habían bajado del cielo y brillaban a su alrededor, pero Sirius Black no se percataba de nada de eso, solo miraba a la pelirroja frente suyo.

Lily, observaba distraída el paisaje ¿será que lo hacía para torturarlo? las chica se mordía el labio inferior, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, como deseaba él poder ser quien mordiera esos carnosos labios rosados. Respiro profundo, se aferro al pequeño y tambaleante bote aporreándose los dedos por la fuerza con que se sujetaba, tenía que pensar claro, si este momento no fuese tan jodidamente oportuno para besarla… trato de apartar su mirada de ella pero abandono todo intento cuando Lily se quito un flequillo de la cara acomodándolo detrás de su oreja ¿Cómo alguien tan sencilla podía despertar en él sensaciones tan complejas?

Los ojos de Lily brillaban esa noche como un par de recordatorios para Sirius de que ella era la chica que el quería "pero James…" pensaba con culpa, cerro los ojos con fuerza intentado pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besar a la chica. Lily pareció darse cuenta de su gesto porque le miro nerviosa, él abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse que la hermosa mirada de ella clavada en él, Sirius trago saliva, las palabras de Remus resonaban en su cabeza "besa a la chica…" Una alarma sonó a lo lejos eso significaba que el tiempo se acababa ¿tan rápido pasaron los minutos? Es que con ella al frente todo parecía algo lejano, su mirada era indescifrable ¿qué estaría pensando ella?

Lily entre abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero se sonrojo violentamente al descubrir que estaba tan nerviosa que no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra ¿Por qué Sirius no le hablaba¿Es que acaso ella no era lo suficientemente bonita o mujer para él? Pensó frustrada y algo enojada. Otra vez el sonido de la alarma.

Sirius miraba a pelirroja que parecía debatiéndose en un duelo interno, esos ojos verdes le miraban, Lily volvió a morderse el labio inferior, Sirius gimió levemente, esa chica de ninguna manera podía saber que ese gesto era para Sirius la mejor invitación a hacer lo prohibido, la alarma sonó por tercera vez indicando que en solo unos segundos regresarían.

Era ese el momento o sino se tendría que olvidar para siempre de Lily Evans, dos voces muy conocidas resonaron en su cabeza.

"besa a la chica" murmuraba una voz muy parecida a la de Remus.

"Eres mi amigo" reclamaba la segunda voz igual a la de James. Lily lo miraba expectante, como si deseara que lo hiciera.

"besa a la chica"

"no"

"!besa a la chica!" Gritó la voz de Remus en su cabeza justo cuando el bote comenzaba a andar de regreso.

"no"

"besa a la chica, besa a la chica, BESA A LA CHICA"

Sucedió en un microsegundo, Sirius se apoyo de los lados del barco haciéndolos tambalear, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada, como movido por arte de magia, solo le tomo un segundo hacer el recorrido desde donde el estaba sentado en una punta del pequeño bote hasta acercarse lo suficiente a ella y sin pedir permiso, sin saber si le iba a corresponder o no, Sirius toco los labios rosados que tanto deseaba, notó que ella no correspondía al beso y con decepción se iba a separar.

Lily recibió impactada el beso, que la cogió por sorpresa, la chica sintió como el se separaba de ella ¿tan corto? Sin saber de donde saco el valor, supuso que por algo era Gryffindor, halo por la nuca a Sirius, esta vez fue él quien se sorprendió, aun desde la posición incomoda en la que se encontraba profundizo mas el beso sintiéndose el chico mas dichoso de la vida.

El beso era suave como los labios de ella, experimentado como los de él, tierno y delicado, el tiempo se había detenido, las hadas habían dejado de danzar para verlos, el vientos había dejado de soplar, Lily había cerrado los ojos y seguía sin soltar al merodeador, lentamente se fueron separando para verse reflejados uno al otro.

Los ojos de Lily brillaban expectantes y dejaban bien claro que lo había disfrutado, por otro lado los de Sirius siempre oscuros como la noche se suavizaron al verla y un pequeño brillo le demostró a Lily que él no estaba arrepentido de nada de lo que paso.

El tiempo volvió a correr con una velocidad impresionante, las hadas habían acabado su danza y el viento frío les hizo volver a la realidad, el bote se paraba en la orilla del muelle, donde ambos fueron recibidos por sus amigos impacientes.

Sirius salió del barco y ayudo a la pelirroja a subir al muelle, ambos se miraron por un segundo, él iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Peter - ¿te toco con Evans? – Sirius y Lily lo miraron con odio, esta demás decir que desde ese día Sirius le tenía tirria al gordito bajito dientón que se la pasaba con ellos, Lily roja soltó la mano de Sirius, él la miró, el momento era muy fuerte y no había palabra que pudiera explicar lo que sentían, la amiga de Lily llego corriendo para llevársela de ahí, mientras Remus y James llegaban a buscar a Sirius, ambos caminaron con sus compañeros y justo antes de separarse ya que ellas iban al gran comedor y ellos a su cuarto, Lily miró a Sirius y le sonrió.

Sirius capto la mirada de la chica, y pudo sentir como su cálida sonrisa invadía todo su cuerpo regresándolo a la vida.

Ya entrando al cuarto de los chicos de quinto de Gryffindor, todos hablaban divertidos y comentaban lo que habían hecho.

– les tengo que confesar algo – aclamo la atención James con una sonrisa traviesa, Sirius lo miró con la culpa reflejada en sus ojos

– ¿nos vas a decir? – pregunto Peter ya impaciente.

James sonrió, sin darse cuenta que Remus miraba a hocicos angustiado, pues su amigo no levantaba la cabeza y su pose reflejaba un estado de culpa que no podía quitarle nadie.

Bese a Narciza – confesó James, los otros tres merodeadores lo miraron impactados, Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento.

¿pero por qué? – pregunto Peter, que era un cotilla de primera.

No fue nada… creo que fue el momento, además un beso no significa nada – explico James – no es como si nos fuésemos a casar.

Remus miro a Sirius con aprensión, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sirius riendo, el dudaba mucho que su caso hubiese sido por el momento, y por increíble que pareciera se sentía feliz de haber besado a Lily.

Sirius se levanto dispuesto a ir a comer, después de todo besar al amor de la vida de tu mejor amigo no se sentía como una gran traición…

FIN.

Gracias por leerlo, me disculpan cualquier error ortográfico o de puntuación, estoy intentado mejorar en esto nos vemos.

Gracias a Victor por corregir los errores ortográficos .


End file.
